Unedspected
by Starryking
Summary: Kevin makes a deal with Edd so that he can go out with a girl, but things don't go as planned...
1. Chapter 1 - The New Girl

Hey guys! I'm pretty new to fanfictions and writing in general, but I love a ship called Kevedd so much that I decided to write a fanfiction about it.

Kevedd is a ship in Ed, Edd n Eddy between two characters named Edd and Kevin, and yes they are both males so if you don't like boyxboy romance, I suggest not reading this.

I don't own the character Nat! Nat is property of c2ndy2c1d on tumblr, but the characters Jake, Samuel, Evan, Elise and Jessie are owned by me.

If you guys want to see some Kevedd content, or some of my art, just follow me on either my Ed, Edd n Eddy account which is kevin_the_fuckboi, or my art account wolfi_luv bug. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy and feel free to give me feedback!

Edd shut the door of his school locker after pulling out his math book, causing a metallic bang. It was Tuesday, September 4th, the day after Labor Day and the beginning of school. Edd was now sixteen and a Junior in Highschool, not much had changed since he and his two friends Ed and Eddy, had their incongruous adventure to Eddy's brother's trailer about three years ago. You would think that after what had happened, Eddy would stop his ridiculous scams and get along with the other inhabitants of the cul-de-sac, but some things just never change. Though, there were some things that had indeed changed; almost everyone had gone through puberty - excluding Edd. Eddy had a bit of some stubble on his chin and jawline, and so did Ed. Rolf had grown a blue mustache, and though his efforts had been in peril, Johnny was trying to grow a mustache of his own. The only thing he had managed to grow so far was just a few measly hairs right above his top lip. But aside from all of the bodily hair most of the male cul-de-sac kids had grown, almost all of their voices had gone a bit deeper, while some of their muscles had become quite toned.

Edd remembered waiting eagerly for his own voice to mature into that of a normal teenage boy's. He was getting tired of getting teased by everyone over his higher more-feminine voice. But alas, all his waiting was in vain; it seemed that he had gotten the shorter end of the stick once again. The only thing he had received during puberty was some armpit hair and an increase in height.

Aside from the males in the cul-de-sac, Edd had also noticed the females go through some pubescent changes of their own. All of them had, of course, gotten taller - but they had also gained some volume in their chest area. Sarah now usually wore her hair up in a ponytail, while Nazz had grown hers out. The Kankers hadn't changed much; Marie and Lee now wore piercings on their faces and ears. Marie had one on her bottom lip, one just above her right nostril, and about four looped earrings on both of her ears. Lee had one on her bottom lip and one large black stud on each of her ears. The only thing that had changed about May was now she usually kept her hair braided.

Edd sighed happily, it was good to be back in school. He knew most kids would be dissatisfied with the prospect of returning to school, but Edd absolutely enjoyed learning. Summer was just a waste of time to him, as he had done nothing but go to science camp and read large books about physics, chemistry, anatomy, biology, mathematics, and much more anyways. With the very little extra time he had, Edd would get dragged into some of Eddy's ludicrous, time wasting scams. The most extra time he would have was usually only a day or two, so he didn't get to see his friends very often.

As Edd made a turn down the hall, someone jumped him from behind, causing an "Oof!" out of him. Edd quickly turned his head to see that Eddy had jumped on him and was leaning on his shoulder with his forearm.

"Hey Sock-Head!" Eddy greeted with his usual mischievous smile.

Edd gave him a tooth gapped grin in return

"Greetings Eddy! I trust your summer was satisfactory? What have you been up to if I may ask?"

Eddy beamed, "Been pretty great! Me and Lumpy had some fun times scamin' those suckers in the cul-de-sac! Even without your help, I had some pretty genius ideas!"

Edd rolled his eyes "Just what I expected, I don't even know why I asked." Edd was secretly feeling a bit disappointed that he was not needed by his dear companions, until Eddy smacked him on the back, almost causing him to drop his math book.

"It's good to have ya back Double D! Things wouldn't be the same without ya!"

Edd smiled brightly at Eddy's comment, "Thank you Eddy, it's good to be back." Edd finally walked up to the door of his first class with Eddy, it was Honors Abstract Algebra.

"Well, it looks like this is me, see you during lunch?" Edd asked.

Eddy smiled, "Of course! Lumpy will be happy to see ya!"

Edd smiled, even though Eddy and Ed could be impossible at times, he had missed his two friends dearly. Ever since he was just a tiny toddler, they had always been there for him through thick and thin. Edd bent down to Eddy giving him a tight hug. "I'm so happy to be back with my two dearest companions!" Edd exclaimed.

Eddy tried to struggle out of Edd's grasp, "Alright alright! Don't get all sappy on me sock head!" Eddy finally freed himself and brushed himself off.

"I will make sure to make haste to lunch as quickly as possible! Wouldn't want to keep you two waiting!" With that, the both of them waved each other goodbye, and Edd entered the classroom, taking a seat at the very front and center of the room.

Kevin leaned on his desk with his left arm, resting on it. He continued to quietly scratch the words "fuck" into the surface of his desk with his motorcycle key. He was almost finished scratching the letter K when his teacher called his name.

"Kevin!"

Kevin looked up at his short thirty-two year old teacher.

"Do you know the answer?" She asked, "What year did the constitution come into effect?"

Kevin paused, he hadn't been paying attention! What should he say?? All of the students turned to look at him, waiting for an answer. Kevin sweated a bit, but he wouldn't let everyone know that he felt even a little embarrassed. "Uuuhh… pass?" Kevin replied.

The teacher sighed with disappointment, "You would know the answer if you were paying attention in class Mr. Barr." The teacher turned to another student who had their hand raised. "Yes? Would you like to tell us when the constitution came into effect?" She asked.

"June twenty first seventeen eighty eight!" A kid with nicely cut dirty blonde hair and glasses replied.

"Very good Curt! it's nice to know someone is paying attention in class." She turned to give Kevin a stern look, then turned towards the front board and continued to teach the lesson.

Kevin sighed in boredom and rolled his eyes as he continued to scratch the profane word on his desk, he was in no mood for disapproval.

After what felt like forever, the bell finally rang and Kevin slung his backpack around his shoulder. He was about to head out of class for lunch, but his teacher stopped him right as he was about to walk out the door. "Kevin, can I talk to you for a moment please?"

Kevin tensed up, he knew what this was about. After a moment of hesitation, he finally sighed and turned around to walk to his teacher's desk. The teacher placed her hands on the table, entwining them together.

"Kevin… I've been concerned with your current behavior and your grades weren't the best last year, I fear that if you keep up this behavior you may not graduate. Are you alright? Did something happen? Perhaps at home?"

Kevin squeezed his hand around the backpack strap he was holding, he didn't want to tell his teacher of his problems at home and school, about the fights he would have almost everyday with his father. "I'm fine Ms. P, there's nothing going on." Kevin said nonchalantly.

The teacher paused a moment, her face expression clearly showing she didn't believe him. "I know you don't want to tell me what's going on, but doing so would help me to at least understand you more and even help you."

Kevin looked away, avoiding eye contact as much as possible, he didn't want to be in the situation he was in now. "Like I said, I'm fine, there's nothing going on. I appreciate your concern Ms. P, but you're wasting your time."

Kevin turned to walk towards the door but Ms. P grabbed Kevin's arm. "You know, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm right here."

Kevin paused, he almost wanted to tell her what was going on with him, but he knew there was nothing she could do. This was his problem, no one else's, if anyone was going to fix it was going to be him. "Thank you, I promise I'll try to do better next time." After a long moment, the teacher finally sighed in defeat and let go of Kevin's wrist. Kevin slid backpack strap onto his arm even more making sure it was secure, and walked to the door exiting the classroom.

"Dude, why do you look like you want to punch someone right now?" Nazz lifted one of her eyebrows at the sight of a displeased looking Kevin walking towards the table they usually sat at in the lunchroom.

The table usually consisted of Rolf, Nat, Nazz, and basically the whole football team. Kevin sat down, slamming the lunch tray on the table next to his friend Nat, startling the green-haired teenager.

Kevin looked up at Nazz who was sitting across from him after he sat down. "Why does everyone think something's up with me!? I'm fine!" He snapped.

Nazz looked taken aback. "Woah, chill out Kev! You just seem a little tense is all."

Kevin spooned a couple of peas into his mouth, "Well I'm not."

Nazz knew Kevin was full of shit, she had known him long enough to tell if he was lying. But she decided to let it go for know, trying to get it out of him in front of all of these people would be hopeless. "Alright, alright. I get it, jeez." Nazz paused, trying to think of a way to change the subject. "So how do you like your new classes?" She asked.

Kevin relaxed a bit, he was relieved that Nazz had understood that he was not willing to talk about it right now and was trying to change the subject. "Eh, same as last year, all the classes are lame."

Just then Nat butted in, "Dude! There's this new teacher I got in French class, and she is smoking hot!!"

Nazz smiled and Kevin turned to look at Nat lifting an eyebrow. "Dude, you do know it's illegal to date a teacher right? How old is she?"

Nat smirked, "I know I know, I'm not stupid. But once I graduate, that chick is as good as mine, she'll never be able to resist my charismatic charm and wealth." Nat boasted. "Also she's 26, so it's not like she's an old lady or anything."

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Whatever dude, just don't come crying to me when she rejects you." Nat was about to retaliate when he was interrupted by a commotion in the middle of the lunchroom.

"Touch me again and I'll rip your dick off!"

Everyone including him turned to look at where the noise was coming from. Standing in the middle of the lunchroom, was two girls and three guys facing each other. The girl who had yelled was an average sized girl with glowing white skin, bright red lips, and long, straight and shiny black hair. Kevin had never seen anyone as attractive as her, and he found himself in a trance just by looking at her. He then noticed the four other people whom he recognized. The girl who was standing next to her was Kevin's ex girlfriend. She was known for being a slutty stuck up bitch, and one of the top cheerleaders. She was one of typical popular teenagers you would usually see in movies. She usually wore a skirt, shorty shorts, ripped skinny jeans, a blouse, or a white T-shirt, and had her dirty blonde hair up in a ponytail. Kevin hated her, she was extremely annoying and clingy to him, and still was even after they broke up. But that wasn't why he dumped her, Kevin dumped her because she had cheated on him with the kid in front of them. Jake, the richest and second most popular guy in the school. Kevin came first in popularity, and he knew Jake loathed him for it. Jake basically ran the school because of how rich he was. His father owns an international ice cream company, and he could get any of the teachers fired through money if he wanted to. The rich snob usually wore a buttoned shirt or even sometimes a suit and black pants. He always had his hair slicked back, and wore an arrogant smirk, or even sometimes a malicious smile unless he was angry. Behind him were of course his two goons. He had a shit ton of friends of course, he practically had his very own gang, but the two teenagers, a short and chubby guy with a shaved head except for the top, and a lanky but extremely tall dude with shaggy hair that usually covered one eye were his two main followers. Jake lifted up both of his hands in mocking innocence.

"All I did was grab your arm. It's very rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you you know." Jake smiled mockingly, and the girl's face expression became even more hostile.

"Just keep your filthy hands off of me unless you want to die!" she spat, and turned around sharply to the lunch line, leaving Jake to stare at her and smirk as she walked away.

After that, everyone turned around to continue eating and gossip about what had just happened between the two. Kevin heard one of his team mates whisper to the other, "Dude, did you see what just happened?! Nobody has ever stood up to Jake Collins like that!"

The other guy nodded, "The new girl's got guts!"

Kevin was still staring at the new girl as she waited in the lunch line. They were right, nobody had ever dared to stand up to Jake like that, especially in front of everyone. He smirked as he thought about how Jake was actually feeling. He must be furious and embarrassed considering his ego and pride got stomped on by the new girl who had backed him down in front of almost every student in the school on the first day. It probably didn't seem like it because the only emotions he ever showed was arrogance, hostility and on rare occasions anger. Kevin had seen him become furious one time when a kid had beaten him at a game of chess. He never saw that kid again, and it was rumored that he changed schools after Jake had done something to him. He was utterly intrigued by the new girl, and it was at that moment he decided she had to be his.

"Earth to Kevin!" Kevin snapped out of his thoughts and turned around to see Nazz giving him a questioning expression from across the lunchroom table. "Dude, you look like you were being hypnotized." Nazz said.

Nat smirked and nudged Kevin with his elbow. "Looks like Kev's got a crush on the new girl!"

Kevin turned a little red and shoved Nat a bit. "Shut up man!"

Nazz leaned over the table resting her chin in both of her hands smiling playfully. "Dude, you make it too obvious! You can't even admit you don't like her! Why don't you ask her out? Pretty sure she would say yes since you're like the most popular guy in the school."

Kevin looked back at the new girl, then back at Nazz. "I guess… but I don't wanna rush it, I'm gonna talk to her first, try to get to know her a bit."

Nazz nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds good to me, just don't scare her or anything." She joked. Kevin smiled and nodded as he slowly fell back into his thoughts.

"I tell ya Sock Head, she's either stupid and doesn't know who she's dealing with, or she's one tough dame!" Eddy said as he chewed his food and pointed at Double D with his fork from across their table.

Ed sat right by Double D, his tray full of mostly gravy with a bit of mashed potatoes underneath it all as he shoved it into his mouth with a spoon. Edd smiled, he was glad to be with his close friends again and glad that they still acted as they always had, he wouldn't trade their unique qualities for anything in the world. Edd nodded. "Indeed, I wonder if anyone has told her who Jake is...or what he does..." Edd shuddered, trying not to think about the awful things Jake had done to him or would do to him this year.

Ed turned to Double D. "He is like the leader from The Attack of The Werecats Double D! I remember the episode where the werecat leader gathered all of the children from Durbin High and the pack of werecats ate the children's insides!" Ed lifted his hands in the air and curled his fingers as if they were claws.

Double D winced in disgust, the things Ed would say sometimes were repulsive. "Umm yes Ed, Jake is a very… violent and aggressive person…" Eddy furrowed his brow, and continued to chew his food.

"You're an idiot Ed!" He said. Ed just smiled wide and went back to shoveling gravy into his mouth.

After lunch was over, Edd said goodbye to his two friends and walked to his locker to grab his science book. He opened his locker and lifted some of the other books that were piled on top of the book until he found it. He pulled it out, shutting his locker door, and started to walk to class until he abruptly tripped over something, dropping the book and slamming his chin onto the ground. He then heard familiar laughter and scrambled to his feet quickly to face the three students.

"Tsk tsk tsk! What a clumsy little dweeb you are~ You need to watch where you're going or you'll end up seriously hurt." Jake mocked.

Edd quickly picked up his book and held it tightly to his chest, he couldn't stop his knees from shaking. Edd was deathly afraid of the rich snob, this was the kid who would trap him in the boy's restroom and either beat him to a pulp, or sexually harass him. He was far worse than his former bully Kevin, he would take Kevin over Jake any day.

The tallest kid laughed and pointed at his knees. "Look! The faggot's gonna piss himself!!" Both the taller kid and the shorter wider kid of Jake's two minions busted out laughing.

Jake lifted up a hand to silence them both, and the both of them abruptly ceased their laughter. He leaned into Edd's face that was facing the ground. "I look forward to our little get-togethers in the men's restroom my little dweeb~"

Edd was now trembling and had to force himself not to instinctively run away, the last time he had tried to run, they caught him and beat him up so badly, he was sent home. Jake sneered, enjoying the look of terror on the poor boy's face, he loved striking fear into the weaker skinnier kid.

He then straightened up and waved his hand dismissively. "That is all, I just wanted to make sure you knew we weren't going to neglect you just because it's a new year~"

Without saying anything more, the three of them turned around to walk to their class. Leaving Edd to continue to stare at the ground and tremble, fighting back the tears in his eyes.

"He did what!?"

Edd flinched and his eyes widened in surprise at the sudden exclamation from his friend, but before he could say anything the teacher turned around sharply from the white board. "Eddy! Be quiet or else I'm sending you straight to the principal's office!"

Eddy sweated nervously a bit. "Sorry Mr. Warnick!" He apologized. The science teacher just scoffed and went back to teaching the class about plant cells. Eddy turned back to Double D and leaned in closer to whisper to him. "I thought he stopped botherin ya at the beginning of last year." Edd looked away guiltily not saying a word as Eddy squinted his eyes in suspicion. "Wait… you lied to me didn't ya Sock Head?"

Edd placed his hands on his desk and twiddled his thumbs nervously while staring at them, he had only lied to Eddy for his own good, he hated deceit and usually tried to always be truthful, but sometimes one must lie in order to protect another. The only reason why he had told Eddy, was because Eddy had found him crying in the men's restroom, and saw the bruise Jake had left on Edd's chin after tripping him. Eddy wouldn't stop pressing Double D for the truth, so Edd finally gave in and told him of the occurrence between him, Jake, and his two friends. "I know I may have… deceived you Eddy… but it was for your well being… you tend to act on impulse, so I assumed you would loose your temper and try to attack Jake…"

Eddy frowned in frustration. "Hell yeah I would have, nobody messes with my friends, I could take that rich snob." Eddy whispered furiously.

Double D sighed. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of, you don't realize that Jake is a lot stronger than you think. Because of his wealth he could hire anyone to seriously injure you if you were to even lay a finger on him." Edd gulped. "Or worse, have you killed, that is why I have kept this a secret from you Eddy." Edd turned to look straight into Eddy's eyes, a somber expression on his face. "And that is why you have to promise me you won't get involved in this."

Eddy glared at Edd, still angry that his best friend had lied to him. "You don't really think that I would just stand by as my friend gets beat up by some rich douchebag do ya??"

Edd frowned at his friend's question. "Well what else do you think I want you to do?? Just walk right up to him and start a fight with the most powerful person in the school?? Please Eddy, acting violently will only make things worse." He pleaded, a look of desperation on his face and his voice.

Eddy glared at Edd a moment more before dropping his gaze in defeat and letting out an exasperated sigh. How could he say no to that desperate face? "Fine, but if he bothers you again I'll kick his ass."

Edd nodded, he could live with that. This just meant he would have to try harder to avoid Jake and his two friends. If they do bother him again, he'll just have to be more careful and not let Eddy find out. He absolutely despised lying, but it was for Eddy's own good. Edd smiled at his friend. "Thank you Eddy."

The shorter teenager just scoffed. "Yeah Yeah, just stay away from that jerk, got it Sock Head?"

Double D nodded in agreement. "I promise I shall try my best to avoid him."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Deal

Here's chapter 2 for you all! I'm not the best when it comes to grammar and punctuation, but I tried my hardest so I hope you all enjoy! ️

As Kevin walked into his English class, his last period of the day, his face lit up in excitement. Sitting in the middle of the room, within the rows of desks, was the new girl. Her hands were on the table, and she seemed ready to begin the last period. Before a kid with chocolate brown shaggy hair could get the last desk next to the new girl, Kevin beat him to it and sat down just as he was about to take the seat next to her. The kid just glared at Kevin and walked to the back of the classroom to take another open seat. The black haired girl simply ignored the whole occurrence and reached into her backpack to pull out a pen and notebook. Kevin did the same as the bell rang.

A tall, slender, fifty to sixty year old lady with long blonde faded hair walked to the front of the classroom. "Alright class, to begin the day, we're going to begin with a writing exercise. I want you all to write the best thing about your summer, you may begin."

With that, all of the kids in the class started writing in their notebooks. Kevin just lazily scrawled the words "football" in his notebook and set his pencil down while most of the other students were still writing. Kevin was curious about what the new girl might be writing, so he tried to take a small peek at her notebook. The girl noticed Kevin trying to look at her notebook from the corner of her eye and scooted her notebook away. Kevin sat up and ripped a piece of paper from his notebook, causing some of the students to look up from the distracting noise.

Kevin picked up his pencil and wrote the words "Hey, the name's Kevin, but you can call me Kev. What's your name?" He slipped the piece of paper onto her desk as she finished writing.

She looked at him and then the paper with a perplexed look and picked up her pen to write underneath Kevin's message. "Um, you do know writing notes in class is against the rules right?" She handed the piece of paper back to Kevin and he took it eagerly.

His eyes scanned the writing on the paper before he looked up slowly, a look of surprise on his face as he started to turn a bit pink with embarrassment. Kevin was internally slapping his forehead. 'Way to go Kev, that was real smooth, now she thinks you're a trouble making idiot!' Kevin knew it was true, but he didn't want her knowing that. He slumped down in his desk feeling dejected as the teacher went by each desk collecting all of their notebooks. She then walked to her desk and set them down in a stack on top of it, then walked back up to the front of the classroom. "Alright, I have the perfect assignment for you all to start the new year off with!" She clasped her hands together in excitement. "I think it will help you with both your writing skills, and your ability to work as a team!" Most of the class groaned, but the teacher just ignored them and went on to explain the assignment. "I want all of you to choose a partner, and I want you both collaborate on a poem about something that is important to you." She said. "Alright, you may begin choosing your partners, afterwards I want you both to decide on what you would like to write."

This was perfect! It finally gave Kevin the chance to talk to the new girl! Without thinking twice he quickly turned to the black-haired girl. "Hey! Wanna be partners?" He asked eagerly.

The girl turned to him and glared. "What? And end up having to do all the work while you slack off?" She scoffed and spat out the words "No thank you!" and turned to another person next to her with curly, short chocolate hair and glasses.

"Want to be partners?" She asked politely.

The short-haired girl turned and looked at her in surprise, she didn't expect someone of her status to want to be partners with her. "U-um s-sure!" She replied nervously.

"Great! My name is Jessie by the way!" She smiled brightly at the girl with glasses, and the other girl smiled back awkwardly. "What's yours?"

Kevin felt himself grow hot with embarrassment. What the fuck is with this chick? No one has ever rejected him before! He's used to girl's just practically throwing themselves on him, while this chick wanted nothing to do with him! He decided he wasn't going to give up that easily, he had promised himself that she would be his, and he was going to stick to it. In a way, you could say Kevin just became even more attracted to the disinterested girl.

Once the bell finally rang, Kevin slipped his backpack on and headed out of the classroom trying to shuffle past the river of students so that he might get a chance to apologize to Jessie for whatever it was he did. Kevin tried to slip by the many students, but there were just too many blocking his way. Kevin groaned in frustration as he watched her walk farther ahead of him down the hall. As he was deciding if he should just go home and try again tomorrow or not, he saw her walk up to Edd as he was putting his stuff away in his locker. Kevin stopped in the middle of the hallway as students continued to shove past him. He became confused, 'why was she talking to the dork?' Kevin glared at the two of them until he came up with a conclusion as to what might be going on. 'She's probably trying to get homework from him so that she can copy it.' He thought, but Kevin became even more curious the more he watched them. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he decided he would investigate. The red-head approached the two of them slowly, trying to stay out of their eyesight, and quickly hid behind a corner about ten feet away that led to a shorter hallway.

"So I heard you were the smartest kid in the school." Said Jessie as she gave Edd a friendly smile.

"I-I wouldn't say that..." Edd stuttered as he turned a bit pink and gave her an awkward tooth-gapped smile in return.

The girl giggled, finding his nervousness kind of cute. "Well, you must be pretty smart if everyone is calling you the smartest kid in the school."

Edd nodded "Presumably, I am quite intelligent, but I wouldn't say I statistically exceed everyone else intellectually."

"But since I heard you were really smart, I decided to asks you if you would like to be my study partner? Who knows, maybe we can even become friends." Jessie smiled brightly at him.

Edd was surprised, he had been expecting the new girl to ask him if he could do her homework for her, but he didn't expect her to ask him if she could actually work with him. Many students have asked him, or in some cases forced him to do their homework for them, but nobody has ever asked if they could actually do their work with him. Double D smiled with delight. "Yes!- I mean of course!- I mean I would love to help a fellow student exceed academically!"

Jessie's face lit up with excitement, and Kevin, who was now watching them from behind the corner, winced when he noticed the new girl's excitement. "Really?! Thank you so much! I promise I'll even help you with whatever it is you want!"

Edd doubted he would need anyone's help with any of his assignments, but he smiled and nodded politely anyways. "That sounds splendid! Just let me know whenever you would like to study with me."

"I will! I should probably head home now though, I have to go work on an assignment before I head to cheerleading practice." She said as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She then turned to walk towards the front doors. "It was nice meeting you Double D! I look forward to getting to know you more!" She then started to walk until she stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Edd with a smile on her face. "You know, I'm surprised you haven't found a girlfriend yet, I think you're kinda cute!" With that, she turned around and continued walking down the hallway leaving Edd to stare at her in surprise.

Edd's face started to turn pink once he realized what she had just said, not because he liked her, but because people usually don't give him compliments like that. In fact, Edd had never had a crush on any girl, but he has had a couple of crushes of the same gender. His first kiss had been taken by a male after all. His best friend Eddy had been the one to steal his first kiss when Kevin dared him to do it about four years ago. That was the day when Double D came up with the conclusion that he might be homosexual. It made sense to him since he had never felt anything but discomfort when the Kankers had smothered him and his two best friends with kisses on a daily basis, yet he felt something when Eddy had kissed him, and his feminine personality.

Still, no matter what gender they were, he always became flustered when someone payed him a compliment.

Kevin was dejected, angry and confused all at the same time after he witnessed Jessie just basically flirt with the Double Dork. Why that dork of all people? What made him so attractive to a lot of chicks? Almost every girl he's met has or has had a crush on the Double Dweeb so far. Nazz and May had a crush on Edd at one point, while Marie and now Jessie currently have a crush on him. It just didn't make sense, he was unpopular, dorky, awkward, weird and petite, why would any girl have a crush on him? The more Kevin thought about it, the angrier and more confused he became. He thought about walking right up to Edd and just punching him, until he came up with an idea. There had to be something he was missing, something that he just had to find out. Punching Edd wasn't going to fix anything, he knew what he had to do, he was going to have to have the Dork teach him.

As Edd put his textbook in his locker and slammed it close, Kevin started to walk up to Double D. "Yo! Double Dork!"

Edd turned around sharply at the sound of his name. A look of surprise spread across his face when he saw that Kevin was approaching him. Kevin hadn't bullied Edd since middle school. Was he planning on going back to his usual bullying after all these years? Great, just what he needed, first Jake had bullied him, and now Kevin was going to return to his old ways. There must have been a nervous look on his face because as Kevin approached him he said, "Relax dorky, I'm not interested in beating you up."

Edd let out a sigh of relief and relaxed a little. But if he didn't want to bully Edd, what did he want? "Well then, U-um... can I assist you with something Kevin?"

Kevin leaned closer to Edd as he stuffed one hand into his Jersey, and slammed the other on the locker behind Double D right next to his head causing Edd to jump. "I want you to teach me how to get a certain girl." Kevin said in a quiet tone.

Edd's face expression became perplexed and surprised. "Y-you want me to do what?"

"I want you to show me some of your smooth moves." Kevin repeated.

Edd just became more confused and shook his head. "I-I don't know what you mean, I haven't been pulling any 'smooth moves' on anyone! I've just been acting like my usual self."

"Well then teach me how to be like you!" he said impatiently.

Edd just shook his head again. "What made you come to this conclusion that I might be popular with the opposite sex?"

Kevin glared at Edd. "Don't play dumb with me!" Kevin jabbed a finger accusingly into Double D's chest. "I saw you pulling shit with Jessie! You even got her to flirt with you before she left!"

Edd's confused face expression turned into realization, he must have seen what happened between him and the new girl. It was no surprise that Kevin has taken interest in her, she had an exemplary figure, beautiful hair and a strong personality. Edd looked at Kevin nervously, hoping he wasn't jealous enough to punch him. "I was just being polite as usual..."

"Well then teach me how to be polite!" Kevin snapped.

Edd looked down at his own feet. "I-I don't know..."

Kevin sighed in frustration, then paused a moment to think. What was something Edd might want that Kevin could provide for him? Kevin thought a moment before he came up with an idea. That's it! Edd usually gets bullied on a day to day basis, so Kevin could teach him how to fight! He did take about three years of martial arts after all, and practiced his punches on a punching bag almost every day. Kevin's face lit up. "How about I teach you how to fight!?"

Edd lifted up one of his eyebrows. "I beg your pardon?"

Kevin stood up and put his other hand in his pocket. "Come on Double Dork, I'd have to be blind not to notice you get picked on almost everyday."

Edd shook his head nervously. "B-but I wouldn't want to resort to violence! I'm a pacifist!"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "You don't have to be violent! You can just defend yourself as a last resort! Isn't there someone who you would like to stop?? Someone you want to finally be free from?"

Edd thought a moment. Kevin was right, he didn't have to be like him and act violently every time someone happened to make him lose his temper, he could just use it as a last resort, as self defence. There was indeed a specific bully he wished he could cease. Jake was the worst bully of them all, he traumatized Edd every day with his cruel behavior, and he has had just about enough of it.

Edd thought a moment longer before coming to a decision. "Alright... I'll do it, I'll teach you how to be a better gentlemen if you teach me how to defend myself."

Kevin smiled triumphantly. "Deal!"

He took Edd's hand and shook it vigorously before stepping away. "Come to my house tomorrow after school, got it?"

Edd nodded in agreement as Kevin started to walk away. "And don't be late!" Said Kevin.

Edd stood there as he watched Kevin walk away, becoming intrigued that Kevin had taken such interest in learning how to be a better person. Double D smiled to himself in amusement as he picked up his backpack and walked away.

That's all for chapter 2! Thanks for reading and see you all next week! ️


	3. Chapter 3 - The Training Begins

Here's Chapter 3! It may be a bit boring but this chapter is important so I hope you enjoy!

The next day had gone quite well for Edd, the only thing Jake had done to him the entire day was shove him as he walked by him in the hallway. Not to mention his Honors English teacher had praised him for a poetry assignment he had turned in, he said it was exemplary and that he wanted to share it with the class tomorrow. Even though things were going well for him, Edd couldn't stop thinking about the meeting he would have with Kevin today after school. He had never gone into Kevin's house before, much less be invited to it. How was Kevin going to react to Edd's teachings? Would he get past his arrogance and pay mind to what Edd was going to teach him, or would he act stubborn as usual and not listen to what he had to say? The more Edd thought about it, the more intrigued and curious he became. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts that when the school bell rang, Double D jumped in surprise.

"And don't forget, your history test is due on Thursday!" The middle-aged, balding history teacher said.

Standing up from his desk and slipping his backpack on, Edd picked up his History textbook from his desk and walked out of the classroom.

The whole way home on the school bus, Edd couldn't stop thinking about how he and Kevin's little training session would go. Would Kevin start bullying and taunting him again? Or had he changed? Edd was interrupted from his thoughts when the school bus stopped at his bus stop. Edd got up, walked down the aisle, down the steps and out the bus's door. Before he could start heading towards Kevin's house, Eddy stopped him.

"Hey! Sock-Head! Wanna come help us with our next scam!?" Eddy smiled mischievously.

Edd stopped walking and turned around to face Ed and Eddy. "My apologies, but I'm afraid I have some other matters I must attend to." Said Double D.

Eddy frowned in disappointment. "What matters? School just started, usually everyone only gets little to no homework around this time."

Edd sweated nervously, he didn't want Eddy to know he was going to miss out on their activity so that he could go to Kevin's house. "I- Um... I have to tutor someone." It technically wasn't a lie, but Edd felt guilty that he wasn't being one hundred percent truthful with his friends. It had been a long time since the three of them had spent time together, and Edd felt awful that he was going to miss spending time with them in order to assist someone who had been their enemy for as long as he could remember.

Eddy sighed with disappointed. "Whatever." He paused a moment before he lightly punched Double D's arm. "Tomorrow then?"

Edd nodded. "Most certainly, I'll spend the whole day with you and Ed, assisting you two with your ludicrous scams."

Eddy smiled then playfully punched Edd's arm again, causing the boy to flinch and rub his arm. "Deal! See ya tomorrow Sock-head!" With that, Eddy ran towards his house, leaving Edd to wave goodbye.

As Edd walked up to Kevin's house, he felt himself start to shake nervously. He had never expected himself to walk up to his former bully's house on his own accord. The last time he had been here was to help Eddy taunt Kevin when he was unable to leave his house due to being grounded. Edd walked up his porch and rang the doorbell with a trembling arm. He stepped back and waited a couple of seconds before the door finally swung open.

"Finally!" Said the ginger-haired boy as he stood in the doorway, he wore a white tank-top and basketball shorts. His whole body was covered in sweat and his face was a bit red. Edd assumed he must have been lifting weights, as he tried not to blush at the sight of him. "What? Does the bus driver like to take his sweet ass time or something?"

"I- I don't think it's his fault, I think that it's because the bus is a slower form of transportation than a motorcycle." Said Double D.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever, at least you're here now." Kevin paused to look at Edd who was still shaking nervously. "You gonna come in, or are you just gonna stand on my porch and shake like a nervous chihuahua?" Kevin asked in an amused tone.

Double D widened his eyes in embarrassment. "Oh- I- you- I mean yes!" Double D hastily stepped inside as Kevin stepped to the side to let him in.

Kevin closed the door behind them once Edd was inside. "I'm gonna go put away my weights and change into something less sweaty, make yourself at home or whatever."

Edd nodded and Kevin turned to walk up the stairs to his bedroom. Once he left, Edd walked over to Kevin's living room sofa and sat down. Double D fidgeted with his hands nervously as he looked around the room. As his eyes wandered around, he spotted a picture on top of the ledge above the fireplace. It was of a much younger-looking Kevin with his parents, and a purple haired girl in a short ponytail who Edd had never seen standing next to him. She looked like she was sixteen to eighteen years old, while Kevin seemed to be around nine to eleven in age. Edd lifted one eyebrow in confusion, Kevin never mentioned anyone in his family but his parents. Was she perhaps a family friend, or could she possibly be his sister? No, Edd was pretty sure that if she was his sister, he and the other cul-de-sac kids would know by now.

After a few minutes, Kevin finally came down wearing a white T-shirt that had a Nike's logo on the front of it, and some skinny jeans. "You wanna head out to my garage Double Dork? There's more room in there and I can start teachin' ya how to fight once you start teachin' me."

Edd nodded. "I suppose that would be the best choice for a location." Double D stood up. "Shall we go then?"

Kevin turned to a door that he was standing in front of, and opened it. "Ladies first." Kevin motioned for Edd to walk through with his hand.

Edd walked into Kevin's garage and looked around. It looked just about the same since the last time he saw it, tools hanging up on the walls and sitting on some wooden shelves, a lawn mower sitting next to the garage doors against the right wall, three chairs against the opposite wall, and a leaf blower and weed wacker laying on top of a wooden work table. The only difference he had noticed was that the large amount of boxes full of jawbreakers Kevin usually kept in his garage, was only reduced to only three boxes sitting on one of the shelves, and a large grey punching bag that hung in the middle of the room.

Kevin walked to one of the three chairs and sat down, he fidgeted with his hands a bit. "So, should we begin now?"

Edd snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face Kevin. "W- whenever you want to start is fine!" Edd said quickly. Was it just him, or did Kevin seem a bit nervous?

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well... I guess now is good."

Edd cleared his throat. "Ah! Yes! Of course!" Edd sweated nervously, he wasn't used to being around Kevin at all, especially alone in his garage. "Well," Edd began, "The first thing you should know about a girl with such intellect is that they don't like to be treated with disrespect. I suggest you try to be more polite."

Kevin sat back on the chair and crossed one leg over the other as he rested both his hands behind his head. "What do you mean? I am polite."

Edd had to stop himself from smiling with amusement. Kevin? Polite? Since when? "Well... I think it would be best if you used words like 'please', 'thank you', and 'my apologies'." Kevin burst into laughter, and Edd lifted one eyebrow. "What's so funny?" Double D asked.

Kevin smirked at Edd, trying to stop himself from laughing anymore. "My apologies?? What, you want me to sound like you? A dork?"

Edd glared at Kevin. "And what's wrong with acting like me??" He asked, feeling quite offended.

Kevin shrugged. "Not my style."

Edd scoffed in frustration. "Fine, if you're not going to listen, I'll just take my leave!"

As Edd turned to walk away Kevin grabbed his wrist. "Wait, hold on! I'm sorry! I was just messing with you!"

Edd turned around in surprise to see a desperate face on Kevin as he begged him to stay. _He must really want to be with this girl,_ he thought. "A- alright... But only If you promise to do exactly what I say."

Kevin nodded in agreement and let go of Edd's wrist. "Deal."

Edd cleared his throat and turned to face Kevin. Gaining his composure, he continued on. "You don't have to act exactly like me, for example you can say 'I'm sorry' instead of 'my apologies'."

Kevin nodded thoughtfully. "I can live with that."

Edd sighed with relief, _hopefully this will go smoothly_. "And some more things you can do in order to be polite include: holding the door open for her, respecting her wishes, like her personal space for example, and even offer to pay for a date if you happen to go on one." Edd thought a moment, these were all qualities he himself would look for in a person, besides intelligence, but he couldn't just make Kevin an intelligent being overnight. From what he had gathered from the new girl, she was very similar to Edd in some ways. Though, it surprised him since she was already a lot more popular than him. He assumed it must be because of her looks. "Alright, the next thing you need to know how to do is treat others kindly. If she sees you being rude to others, you'll only repel her." Edd paused. "I suggest you get something to write all of this down on."

Kevin shrugged. "I'll do that afterwards, I've got a good memory."

Edd nodded. "The next thing you should know is to be faithful, don't go messing around with other girls if you end up with her, and don't focus on too many other women before you both begin dating."

Kevin nodded. "Gotcha, so basically don't be a man-whore."

Edd nodded. "Yes...don't be a...uummm..."

"A man-whore." Said Kevin.

"Yes, that."

Kevin sat back with his legs crossed and his hands behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. "Next."

"Um... well... I suppose you could try harder in school, she may find it more attractive if she sees that you're not just a simple-minded jock." He said.

Kevin scoffed. "You sound just like my teachers, what if I don't want to try harder in school? Chicks dig jocks, not smart-ass dorks."

Edd flinched at Kevin's insult. "Well she seems to be different from most chicks'!" He scoffed.

Kevin realized he had offended Edd once again. "Well- I meant not all chicks dig jocks! Just most of them!"

Edd relaxed a bit, trying to gain his composure, he would not let Kevin get the better of him once again. "True, most girls will go for stronger, popular jocks, but from what I've gathered, Jessie isn't like 'most girls.' "

Kevin nodded in agreement. "Fine, if you really think it will get her to notice me, I'll try to get my grades up." Kevin slipped his hat over his face.

Double D smiled. "I can tutor you if you'd like."

Kevin lifted up his hat and looked up at Edd who was still standing in front of him. "Really? You'd do that? Don't you have to tutor Jessie?"

"Yes, but I can manage. I enjoy teaching others academically." He replied.

Kevin smiled awkwardly. "Thanks, that would be great."

Edd was momentarily caught off guard, he had never heard the words 'thanks' come out of Kevin's mouth, especially directed towards him. "I-... y- you're welcome." Edd cleared his throat. "I believe that is all you need to know for now, I can help you put these into practice at school, and help you with your assignments."

Kevin slipped his hat out of his face and back onto his head, and nodded in agreement. "Sounds good dorky, you want me to start teaching you some moves now?"

Edd checked his watch and shook his head. "No, I should head home and get started on my assignment before it gets too late."

Kevin gave Edd a puzzled look. "You've got assignments already?"

Edd nodded. "It's what comes with being in higher classes."

"Of course, so do you want me to teach you tomorrow then?" Kevin asked.

Double D smiled awkwardly, exposing the gap in his teeth. "That would be splendid."

Kevin stood up. "Alright, we can switch between each other. I'll teach you one day, and you can teach me the next, and so on." Kevin held out his hand. "Deal?"

Edd took his hand and shook it. "Deal."

That's it for chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed and feel free to give me feedback! See you all next week!


	4. Chapter 4 - RejectEd Or AcceptEd?

Here's chapter 4! Sorry this chapter took so long! I've been pretty busy with school and personal matters! X( Hopefully things will go back to normal and I can post chapters more regularly.

Enjoy! ️

Kevin was running late, he had accidentally slept through his alarm and now he was riding on his motorcycle to school as fast as the law would allow. He finally rode up to the school's parking lot and parked his motorcycle in one of the empty lots. Kevin then took off his helmet and hopped off his motorcycle just as the school bell rang for students to head to class. Just barely made it on time! He sighed with relief and swung his backpack over his back as he started to jog towards the school entrance across the parking lot.

Jake and his friends were leaning against the school outside near the entrance, like they usually did. They liked to shoot challenging glares and occasionally make fun of the students who walked in. They especially liked to glare at Kevin and his friends, but they never dared to try and make fun of or bully them, but apparently today was different.

"Hey Barr! Better get to class or you'll get in big twouble! Were you late cuz you were too busy making out with one of your fag friend's from the cul-de-sac!? Let me guess, it was one of the Ed's! You always did seem like a faggot!" Jake yelled mockingly, causing his friends to snicker in response.

Kevin stopped dead in his tracks, feeling his face go white. Could they possibly know that he had Double D at his house yesterday?

"You know what? I bet it was Nat, he seems like a fag too and you always hang around with that loser!" This caused even more of his friends to chuckle.

Kevin relaxed and breathed out a sigh of relief, but his relief soon turned to anger. Kevin turned around to face Jake and his friends.

"I'll make this quick since I'm running late, but if you guys don't want your teeth knocked out, I suggest you know your place you second-place dorks!" Kevin snapped.

Jake's arrogant expression soon turned to rage and he stood up to take a step towards Kevin, but he stopped in his tracks to stare at something behind Kevin. Kevin turned around to see that two of his biggest teammates had walked up to them and were now standing behind him on each side.

"This twerp givin' ya trouble Kev?" Asked a large Polynesian guy.

"Nah, he's hardly worth any trouble, I was just about to leave." Said Kevin as he glared at Jake, his eyes daring him to come closer.

"Good, cuz if he is, we'll teach him a lesson for ya." Said a tall, toned guy with a shaved head.

Jake scoffed. "Tech! I'm not afraid of you or your friends!" He spat as he stepped back into his group of friends.

"Figures, he'd be alone and worthless if he wasn't paying all those kids to be his friends." Hissed the kid with the shaved head.

Jake glared angrily and took a step towards the three, motioning for his buddies to do the same, but before any of them could start a fight, the school bell rang.

Kevin was late! Just when he thought he would actually make it on time! Everyone except for Jake and a couple of his friends, suddenly lost interest in what was going on and quickly made their way into the school. Kevin guessed he was probably going to get detention for this as he walked towards his first class. _Great! What a perfect thing to start the day off with!_

"Hey Sock-Head!" Exclaimed Eddy as he ran up to Edd. "Guess what me and Lumpy have planned for lunch?" Eddy smiled mischievously up at Edd as he walked next to him through the hallway while Ed tagged along.

Edd lifted one of his eyebrows. "I'm guessing one of your ludicrous scams?" Said Edd as he and Eddy walked towards his third period Zoology class.

Eddy's grin widened. "We're chargin' suckers for deodorant!"

Edd stared at Eddy as if he had grown two heads. "Deodorant!? Eddy, why on earth would you choose to use deodorant to swindle money from students of all things?"

Eddy smirked. "Think about it Sock-Head, who buys deodorant the most?"

Double D paused to think a moment. "I guess it would be teenagers... but I'm still not convinced that your scam will succeed. Where do you plan to get enough deodorant?" He asked.

Eddy swung each of his arms around Ed and Double D. "We're gonna make it of course!"

Double D gave him a perplexed look. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?? Do you even know how to make deodorant?"

"We gathered up every single bar of soap from our houses and wrapped them up in some plastic. Those suckers will never know the difference!" Eddy replied smugly.

Double D stared at Eddy a moment, sometimes he thought he was the most foolish and ignorant person he had ever met. "I highly doubt anyone is going to be unintelligent enough to fall for that."

"What's the difference? They both get rid of odor!" Eddy argued.

Double D narrowed his eyes. "Well for one you need water in order for a bar of soap to even work."

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Then we'll just soak em in water! Jeez Sock-Head, don't be such a buzzkill."

Edd looked like he was about to argue further, but he sighed in defeat, he had learned to just go along with his scams no matter how ridiculous it was. It was pointless to try and reason with Eddy, no matter how much you tried to provide him with reason, once he had his mind set on something it was impossible to change his mind. "Whatever you say Eddy, I suppose you want me to be of assistance?"

Eddy smiled triumphantly. "Of course! The scam wouldn't work as well without our brains!" Eddy grinned with excitement. "We're gonna be rich!"

Ed smiled excitedly. "Can we buy a chicken if we get some money Eddy!?"

Eddy turned to glare at Ed. "No you idiot! We're gettin' jawbreakers remember!?"

Ed drooled. "Mmm jawbreakers, can we get gravy flavored jawbreakers Eddy!?"

Eddy slapped his forehead in frustration. "What is it with you and gravy?"

Edd sighed and smiled with slight amusement as he shook his head slowly. The three of them walked up to Edd's third period class and Edd turned to face the shorter teenager and Ed. "Farewell, I trust we'll reunite during lunch?"

Eddy smiled. "Unless you decide to chicken out!"

Kevin sat at the popular kids' table right next to Nazz and a couple of his other friends from the football team. Kevin hadn't seen Nat all day, so he assumed he must be absent. The red-haired jock couldn't stop staring across the table at Jessie from across the cafeteria. He had decided he was going to try again with her. He was running through all of the things Edd had told him, and thinking up exactly what he was going to say. What exactly would he say? Act like Dorky and say, _"Salutations, sorry for trying to talk to you and get to know you the other day. Oh by the way, did I mention how much I love math and science?"_ Kevin snickered quietly to himself, _as if!_ He wouldn't be caught dead acting like a _dweeb_ , but apparently from what the Double Dweeb told him, he didn't have to act like a dweeb, all he had to do was act like himself, except nicer, more respectful and polite. Gathering up his courage, and swallowing any doubt he had, he stood up and started to walk towards the new girl's table.

"Where are you going?" Asked Nazz.

Kevin turned his head "I've just got something I have to do, I'll be right back."

As Kevin was walking across the lunchroom, he started to feel doubtful and thought about bailing. _No_ , Kevin was never one to chicken out, and he wasn't going to start now. As he walked up to the table he saw his ex-girlfriend Elise, apparently the new girl's friend now, look up at Kevin, start to smirk and whisper into Jessie's ear. As soon as she did, the new girl turned her head sharply to stare at Kevin with a perplexed look on her face. Kevin tried to return her stare with a friendly smile, but it ended up looking all awkward and forced.

"Hello ladies." Kevin said as he stood in front of the three cheerleaders, one of them was a red-head he had seen in the hallway from time to time, but he knew nothing of her.

"What do you want now?" Asked Jessie in an undertone of annoyance.

Kevin was slightly caught off guard by her hostility once again, but he quickly regained his composure. "Look, I don't want any trouble, whatever it is I did I'm sorry." He paused to hear her answer, but when none of them said a word he continued on. "How about we start over," Kevin held out his hand, "I'm Kevin, Kevin Barr." Jessie paused, as if she was trying to soak in what was happening, and Elise snorted as if she enjoyed watching Kevin belittle himself. Kevin felt his temper rise a bit, he hated that bitch.

Jessie stared at his hand for a moment, then at him with a clear expression of annoyance on her face. "You just don't get it do you? When are you going to give it up?" She spat.

Kevin was dumbfounded. "What?"

"All you jocks are the same, you always go for the prettiest girl in the school so that you can show her off like some trophy to all your buds. You don't stop bothering her until she says yes, then you become angry and spread rumors about her if she says no!" She snapped.

As Kevin tried to protest, she interrupted him. "And once she does say yes, she falls in love with you and you treat her like shit! You go around screwing other girls because you're too insecure that you hit and abuse her, and don't keep your fucking dick in your pants!" She said, becoming more upset, she took a deep breath. "And yet... in spite of all that... she stays... she stays by your side no matter what... and would do anything for you..." Jessie stared at the wall from across the lunchroom with pain in her eyes, as if she were reliving a painful memory.

Kevin and the two girls sitting on either side of her, had a look of shock on their faces, all three of them were at a loss for words. There was a long stretch of silence before Kevin finally spoke up. "I... I'm sorry... whatever it is you've gone through in your past, you didn't deserve it..." Kevin paused, "But I promise you, not all jocks are like that." Kevin suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Sure it was true that the only reason why he wanted to date her so much was because she was the prettiest girl in the school, but he had never cheated on a girl in his life and would never treat them in such a way.

Jessie just sighed and shook her head. "Just leave me alone... you're nothing but a dumb jock, and always will be..." She replied coldly.

Kevin winced as he felt the sting of her words, he thought about trying to convince her he wasn't as bad as she thought, but he decided the best thing he could do right now was leave her alone. Besides, she was probably right, he would never be more than a dumb jock. Feeling dejected and embarrassed, Kevin nodded curtly and turned to walk out of the cafeteria.

Edd and about half of the students in the cafeteria had witnessed everything that had just happened, he had watched Kevin walk over to the new girl's table and try to strike up a conversation with her, only to be yelled at and rejected. He watched Kevin walk out of the cafeteria with a look of pure embarrassment and dejection spread across his face, and he felt awful for the poor jock. _Oh dear... poor Kevin, I hope he's alright..._ On the other hand, Eddy seemed to be enjoying it and was laughing hysterically, while Ed ate a bar of soap from the bucket they had that was full of them.

"Did you see that Sock-Head!? Kevin, 'the perfect jock' got rejected by the hottest dame in the school! I bet he went to go cry to his Mommy about it!!" Eddy busted out laughing even louder, and Ed started laughing too, most likely not knowing what he was even laughing at.

"Eddy! It's rude to laugh at someone else's misfortune!" Double D scolded.

"Lighten up Sock-Head! This is Kevin we're talking about, who cares how that jerk feels!" Said Eddy.

Edd began to feel frustrated with Eddy, and even more sorry for Kevin. He stood up, "Well I do!" He yelled and turned to walk towards the cafeteria doors.

Eddy stared at Double D in shock for a moment before yelling, "Where are you going!?"

"To go find Kevin!" Edd yelled back without turning around.

"To go find-... wait! Sock-Head! What's gotten into-" But before he could finish his sentence, Double D walked through the cafeteria's doors, and they slammed shut behind him. "You..."

That's the end of chapter 4! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! See you all again in the next chapter! ️


End file.
